A Thousand Year Urge
by Nattam
Summary: After a thousand years of loneliness, Princess Luna has certain urges and goes to her sister for advice. Rated M for suggestive language. Contains trace amounts of Trollestia. No actual shipping per se.


**The Thousand Year Urge**

_This fanfic is based on the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic cartoon, which is owned by Hasbro, not me._

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia, Goddess of Dawn, Our Lady of the Sun, Ruler of the Day Court, had settled down for the night with a crossword puzzle. She loved a mental challenge where there could only be one single, correct answer, because that was not how her day job worked. She was currently pondering what LICKS TO WASH (three words across) could be. The obvious answer, "cat", didn't fit the existing letters. Her pondering was interrupted by her sister Luna knocking on the open door frame with her hoof.<p>

- Can I come in? said Luna who was already inside.

- Of course, said Celestia.

Luna stepped closer to the bed and fidgeted with her ornaments, clearly having just stepped away from raising the moon, arranging the constellations and bringing on the night. They were usually off tilt after her heavenly duties. Luna's ceremony was far more of a wild dance than Celestia's serene ritual, and she hadn't listened to her big sister's suggestions about safety pins, her crown, and her hair.

-I won't disturb you or anything? said Luna who had already disturbed her sister, who had completely lost her train of thought regarding LICKS TO WASH (three words across, not "cat").

- Not at all, said Celestia and put aside her crossword puzzle. What is bothering you?

Princess Luna, Goddess of Dusk, Our Lady of the Moon, Ruler of the Night Court, cleared her throat with clear embarrassment before she spoke.

-It has been a thousand years... she said before she saw her sister's pained expression. No – not that! No, not the loneliness or having missed a millennium of news! It's that... (and she blushed) ...I am so **horny**!

Celestia drew back, surprised, and for the moment forgot all about LICKS TO WASH (three words across, not "cat").

-I haven't got laid in a thousand years! said Luna, blushing deeply. And clo-clopping isn't the same thing, and while there have been... technological advancements, as it might be, its not the same as a living partner!

Celestia smiled.

-Lulu dear, that should be easily corrected. Just find someone to have sex with. You should have no problem whatsoever finding a partner – you are beautiful, charming and kind. And you have power! Power is sexy, you know?

Luna frowned.

-Well it isn't that easy to get into a relationship. There aren't that many Immortals left – strange as that might sound – and as for mortals, it is bad enough to lose friends and devoted servants to time, I don't need to lose lovers as well.

-Whoever has talked about a relationship? said Celestia. Dear, you simply have to settle for simple carnal satisfaction – a "one-night-stand" as modern ponies call it.

Luna looked astonished.

-We can do that? Just like that?

-How did you think I kept sane all these years? said Celestia and smiled wickedly.

-But... how do I do?

-Lulu, you just have to act considerate and fair. And oh – use protection. I didn't use to do it a few centuries ago, and that's how we got stuck with this blasted aristocracy. Why did unicorn stallions of the Third Century have to have such nice flanks? she sighed.

Luna pondered the concept while Celestia, satisfied by once again being the wiser, older, sibling (even when encouraging a swinging lifestyle) reached for her crossword puzzle. LICKS TO WASH (three words across, definitely not "cat" because then I have to redo a lot of other words, second letter might be "o"...)

-But... are there any special rules – I mean, we aren't ordinary ponies... aren't there things I have to consider, said Luna while her sister chewed on her pencil.

Celestia sighed.

-Oh sure – you have to shift shape to do it. Divine tradition you know. A bull or swan or golden rain or something, she said sarcastically as she stared at LICKS TO WASH (three words across, you know the drill).

-I – I see, said Luna. Well, I'll go about my business then.

And she left.

**-Tom!** shouted Celestia. Tom, as in male cat, that licks itself to wash, then second letter is "o", and... Luna? Oh, where did she go?

* * *

><p>Outside the cows' area of the Sweet Apple Acres barn a family quarrel was taking place. Applejack, in no way the family matriarch but often acting as one, glared at her big brother in frustration.<p>

-Big Macintosh, what in tarnation has gotten into ya? Why don't ya wanna help them cows gettin' milked? It's your turn, an' I have other chores.

Big Macintosh avoided her gaze and chewed his hay.

-Don't wanna, he said.

-Why? Applejack was beginning to be actually angry. Have ya suddenly become afraid o' the dark? Are ya sick? Has one o' the cows been rude ta ya?

Big Macintosh swallowed hard and looked at his sister with terror in his eyes.

-'Cause yesterday – the milk machine – it **flirted** with me!


End file.
